


Togruta Jedi

by padawansnips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Nudity, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawansnips/pseuds/padawansnips
Summary: The life of Togruta Jedi, with a coat of lewdness.[crossupload on hentai foundry http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/padawansnips/39950/the-Togruta-Jedi/105432/Chapter-1/A-first-meeting ]
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Shaak Ti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Togruta Jedi

The late afternoon Coruscant sun shined through the slats of the window and drew a striped pattern across Ahsoka’s orange face. Her eyes were closed as she sat with her arms and legs crossed. Her mind at peace as the young padawan took her free time to meditate some. A life fighting alongside Anakin made these moments of tranquillity essential, easing her mind and rethinking what had happened the last few days. She let out a long and deep breath just as the door behind her opened. She opened her sky blue eyes and turned around to see R2-D2 standing inside the opening.

The blue astromech leaned back and let his thrid foot pop out before he rolled up to Ahsoka.

“Beep-bee-bee-boop-bee-doo-weep” 

Ahsoka turned her head a little confused as she looked at the astromech. “What? An invitation from master Shaak Ti for me? What for?”

The blue astromech pulled out one of his little arms and took a little piece of paper out of his storage bay. He stretched his little arm out and gave it to Ahsoka. She was quite confused, it wasn’t all that common to be invited by a Jedi master other than Anakin. But a written invitation, on a piece of paper, it had been a long time since Ahsoka had seen anything like it. Either way, she took the little note and smiled at R2-D2

“Thanks R2”

She began reading, her eyes opening further as she read more. Her eyes darting over the piece of paper as fast as they could. R2 made some curious beeps but Ahsoka kept reading, reading the last few words out loud. 

“Happy Adolescence day, Shaak Ti”

Ahsoka’s cheeks lit up with a soft pinkish blush over her orange skin. The blush most notably on the two white patches on the sides of her cheeks. A wide smile rising like the sun on a hot Shili day, almost connecting form ear to ear. She jumped over R2 waving at him as she bolted out off the meditation room.

“Thank’s R2 but I gotta run.”

The astromech drove outside and watched the padawan run through the Jedi temple. Ahsoka got inside her room. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and put on some fresh clothes for her Adolescence day. It was a special birthday for the young Togruta, the day she would become 18 years old and become an adult towards the tribe. Of course, it was just like any other birthday in the Jedi temple, she had received some wishes from several of her friends and mentors. But she didn’t expect anyone to know or care about the tradition of the Togruta because actually, neither did she. However, It felt nice to know a Jedi master like Shaak Ti a fellow Togruta remembered it and was willing to celebrate it. She made sure to decorate her Montreals with the little pieces of jewellery she had received for her valorous actions. before she headed out of her chambers.

Ahsoka’s steps were faster than usual as she walked through the Jedi temple hallways. Night had fallen since she got changed, the temple felt calm and serene as she made her way towards Master Shaak Ti’s chambers when a familiar voice behind her spoke up.

“Hey, Ahsoka?! What are you still doing up?” Anakin’s call came from behind her.

Ahsoka turned around to face him, smiling. “I was just headed to the archives to check on something.” 

Her master frowned. 

“That’s that way.” He said while pointing towards the opposite direction Ahsoka was going.

She smiled wide and patted her own forehead. “Of course how could I forget thank you, master.” She said as she adjusted her course back to the archives.

“Well don’t work too hard and happy birthday!” He said while waving as Ahsoka already disappeared around a corner only shouting something back. 

“Thanks, master and I won’t!” Her giggle escaping while she spoke sure made Anakin smile before he walked off again.

Ahsoka stopped and peeked from behind the corner, making sure Anakin was gone before she would go back towards the Jedi master dorms. She wiped a few drops of sweat of her forehead, well aware of the discretion Shaak Ti would expect after using paper to send a message. A low tech way to leave as little information lying about for anyone to find as possible made it clear this was all to be done in secret.

Ahsoka made sure she was not followed when she arrived at Master Shaak Ti’s room and pressed the button next to the door. To her surprise, the door slid open almost instantly but nobody stood behind it. The only thing Ahsoka could see was a dark hallway that curved beyond her vision. Only a soft light of candles dancing on the walls. Unsure if she was even right she took a step back and looked again at the number next to the room checking it again with her paper when all of a sudden a special aroma hit her nose. A sweet and welcoming smell waltzed out of the door and into the padawans nose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The odour filled her lungs and even though she could not place it, it did feel familiar, like home. Not Jedi temple home, but Shili.

She opened her eyes again and stepped inside, it took little time for her second foot to follow and as she stepped through the door it closed again. She felt the breeze of the closing door against her back and shivered a little before she took some more steps. Slowly she made her way towards the light and turned around the corner. 

There she saw Shaak Ti’s silhouette in the middle of the room surrounded by candles, the master sat with her back towards Ahsoka. her legs crossed and her wrists resting on each of her knees, index finger and thumb forming a circle. As Ahsoka took a few extra steps closer more details became visible. The soft light danced over the Jedi’s back and accentuated the cream white patterns running over her deep red skin. All veiled under what looked like a mint green slightly translucent kimono, gracefully wrapped around her body.  
Ahsoka walked to the middle of the room and stopped behind master Shaak Ti. One of her hands held the shoulder of her other arm as she felt a little awkward and waited. Her sky blue eyes did not know where to look jumping over all the different candles to the atypically exposed Jedi master. 

“Ahsoka Tano, you have arrived. Welcome, since you are here I take it you would like to undergo the Adolescence ritual and become a true Togruta.” She suddenly spoke up without moving.

Ahsoka still taking in everything took a few seconds to react. “Ehm... Yes, master…” Her voice trailing off as her eyes kept exploring the unknown.

“I sense your restlessness padawan, Tano.”

“I’m not used to this master. Forgive me.” Ahsoka said as she let her chin down a little her eyes looking at the Jedi symbol on the floor.

“It’s okay Ahsoka you shouldn’t worry.” The master’s voice sounded warm and welcoming. 

“I have provided you with proper robes for the ritual. Please undo yourself of your Jedi garments and put them on.” She used one of her hands to gesture Ahsoka to the side of the room where a few candles surrounded an almost perfect copy of Shaak Ti’s kimono, only this one had a bright cyan blue colour. As she picked it up Ahsoka gasped as she was almost able to look straight through the blue cloth. 

“Only this master?” She said with a soft shake in her throat.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of Ahsoka.” 

The padawan took a deep breath and slowly began undoing her clothes. She took off her gloves, boots, leggings and finally her dress. Fully exposed, Ahsoka took a look over her shoulder but the Jedi master was still meditating, her presence in the force was strong, she could feel it. She took the brightly coloured kimono and slipped it on before she walked barefooted to the middle of the room again.

“We can begin.” Shaak Ti announced before Ahsoka could say anything. The master Jedi unfolded her legs and stood up. Little gold sparks filled Ahsoka’s eyes as the candles reflected off the jewellery on Shaak Ti’s fully developed and tall montrals. Each of the glistening jewels representing a victory for the Togruta female. Ahsoka did her best not to gaze but seeing the Jedi master without any robes was a sight to behold for sure. The fully grown Togruta woman had a smooth and sophisticated pattern of soft cream white lines and patches spread over her contoured yet toned body. Ahsoka could not take her eyes off the Jedi master. The markings emphasized Shaak Ti’s details and curves. Streaks traced all the way up her arms and legs while different sort of shapes covered her body, accentuating her matured breasts and strong abdomen two little arrows even lured Ahsoka's eyes down towards the master's crocth.

Frozen to the ground Ahsoka looked straight ahead again, her cheeks blushing almost as red as Shaak Ti’s skin tone as she felt the Jedi master strolled around her. The violet eyes inspecting every inch of her body.

“You’re a fine young lady Ahsoka Tano.” The Jedi master praised causing her blush to get even more distinct. 

Overwhelmed by her feelings Ahsoka stared at the floor her voice trembling softly. “T-thank you, master.”

Shaak Ti slipped her finger under the padawan’s chin and guided Ahsoka’s gaze back up to her eyes. Ahsoka felt the masters thumb gently caress her cheek as the lilac eyes were focused on hers, the Jedi master almost looking straight through the padawan.

“I can feel your unease young Ahsoka what is wrong?” Her voice sounded warm and motherly.

“I’m sorry master, I’m just not used to… this...” Ahsoka felt like master Shaak Ti already knew the answer to her questions her lavender eyes looking straight into her mind, no secret was safe from her gaze. 

“Mmh that’s not it, I feel an attraction in you and… you fear this feeling.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened how could she know did she really read her mind like that. Unable to hide her feelings Ahsoka closed her eyes and gave a gentle nod. She swallowed and kept her eyes shut afraid off the master’s reaction but all she did was let go of her chin and step away.

“Why are you so afraid of it, young padawan?” She asked while looking through the slats of her window. 

Ahsoka opened her eyes again and felt mesmerised by the master’s red buttcheeks veiled under the soft silk blue. She closed her eyes again and tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. 

“Master Yoda told me to be mindful of them Master Shaak Ti.” 

“You are a good padawan Ahsoka but there are things that you cannot change, things you cannot deny. Open your eyes padawan.”

Ahsoka did as she was asked. Master Shaak Ti stood right in front of her on the other side of a meditation cushion. Quickly Ahsoka averted her eyes back to the floor. “I don’t think this is a good idea master.”

“Sshh Ahsoka this exactly why you are here, trust me. Now, look at me.”

“But master..” Ahsoka protested.

“it’s okay Ahsoka you can trust me.” Shaak Ti encouraged.

The young padawan took a deep breath before she lifted her head up and looked at the veiled body of the master Jedi.

“Good, now tell me what you feel and remember don’t be afraid” 

Ahsoka’s eyes swerved over Shaak Ti’s body taking in every detail, every little curve. “I...I feel warm, master attracted To... You... I am so sorry this is no way for a Jedi to act I know.”

“It’s okay young padawan.” Shaak ti assured before she walked around the cushion towards Ahsoka, she took the girls hand and gestured her to take a seat with the other. 

Ahsoka blushed red hot as Shaak Ti took her hand and sat down on the cushion in a meditating pose. 

“It is good that you are so thoughtful about your emotions young padawan but you cannot deny who and or what you are.” The master explained as she took a seat right behind the padawan. “Even though we chose the path of the Jedi we cannot ignore where we came from. I know what you are going through Ahsoka. It is something you can no longer ignore”

She felt the voice of Shaak Ti resonate in her montrals. Her body heated up her breathing deep and sped up. “I… I don’t understand master…” Ahsoka called out with jitter in her voice.

“Ssh, don’t be afraid” Shaak Ti whispered against Ahsoka’s montrals comforting her while her red digits caressed the in silk-covered arms of the padawan. “I know how you feel Ahsoka.”

the comforting words worked only a little, Ahsoka felt the soft caressing of Shaak Ti on her skin along with the whispers in her ears, calming her down.

“You are a young and fruitful Togruta Ahsoka it is only natural that you feel this way. However, you cannot let this feeling control you.” Shaak Ti told as she kept up her soft and comforting touches. 

“But master they feel so strong and tempting I don’t know if I can control it.” Ahsoka claimed a slight hint of worry in her voice while trying her best to fight the urges lurking deep inside her.

“It is true you cannot control them, yet. Before that, you will need to learn to embrace them. But do not worry we will work on that together.” The Jedi masters hands left Ahsoka’s skin, she reached under the padawan’s arms towards an unlit candle standing before them. Ahsoka watched everything with great care. She felt Shaak Ti looking over her shoulder as she lit the candle and brought it closer to Ahsoka. 

“Take a deep breath Ahsoka.” Ahsoka leaned forward towards the candle and inhaled deeply through her nose filling her lungs to the brim. the candle smelled like all the others only this one was stronger, it’s smell more potent. breathing its odour was like breathing in the fire itself. The strong smell unleashed the flame that was hiding in her lower belly. Overwhelmed by its power the young padawan yelped and fell back, leaning against the master Jedi. Shaak Ti gently placed the candle back down and took hold of the padawan. 

Ahsoka moaned as every touch of skin felt electric. Her mind overloaded as her senses felt enhanced. even the lightest of touches causing great pleasure inside her.

“Master… Oh! I can’t! Control Help!!” Ahsoka cried out between moans, she looked up while resting her head on Shaak Ti’s chest. her sensitive skin able to feel the Jedi master’s nipples poking against her shoulder blades as the lavender eyes came closer. 

Shaak Ti planted her lips on Ahsoka’s forehead and caressed her cheeks. “Do not fight it Ahsoka.” 

Her hands swerved off Ahsoka's face and began massaging her lekku. The head tails were even more sensitive than the rest of Ahsoka's skin and the young Jedi arched her body up as electric shocks off pure pleasure shot from her lekku through her spine and into her crotch. Ahsoka screamed out in lust as her abdomen felt like it was on fire. Her sky blue eyes begging for more as they stared up at the violet irises. Her breathing deep and irregular. It felt like ages as the immense amount of pleasure took lots of strength from the young padawan. causing her to lose any track of time what so ever minutes became seconds and seconds minutes.

But then, the Jedi master’s hands swerved down more and began kneading her small perky breasts. The soft digits switched between squeezing the soft breasts and gently pinching her stiff nipples on top.

With no stimulating off her hypersensitive lekku, Ahsoka could catch her breath while she rested her head on Shaak Ti’s soft love pillows. She gazed up into the warm purple eyes trying to talk in between her panting. “M… Master, W...What is Oh!! happening?! Help!”

Shaak Ti looked down the worrying blue eyes as the lack of pleasure caused the young girl’s body to start boiling once again. “It’s okay Ahsoka I’m here” The Jedi tried to comfort, but soon the young padawan was lost to intense lust once again. 

Ahsoka closed her eyes and moaned as she felt the hands abandoning her breasts only to swerve down more. Shaak Ti stretched her arms to be able to start stimulating Ahsoka’s inner thigs. With gentle taps and scratches, she managed to satisfy the padawan’s needs for now. She felt how Ahsoka took hold of her wrists and tried pulling them to her crotch. She moaned needy as Shaak Ti resisted, only moving her hands up the soft inner thighs slowly and methodically, taking care not to overwhelm the young girl.

The moaning and squirming of Ahsoka became more intense the closer Shaak Ti got to the girl’s crotch. The with lust-filled padawan laying ontop off her was a burden she had underestimated, causing the old heat in her to sprout but nevertheless, the Jedi master kept her focus. 

Finally, her fingers had reached Ahsoak’s crotch but there she stopped with whines and moans as a reaction. Shaak ti looked down on the padawan. looking into her eyes. “Are you ready? Remember embrace it.” Shaak Ti reminded Ahsoka.

“Yes, master! please!!”

Ahsoka begged until she finally felt a finger caress her soaked lower lips. Shaak Ti rubbed the tip of her finger up and down gently building up the pressure as slowly the lips began to part. With two fingers of her left hand massaging the wet labia she used two fingers of her other hand to rub in circles around the soft bundle of nerves above the vagina.

Ahsoka moaned in pure bliss, her eyes closed and body squirming. Gently she tried bucking her hips into Shaak Ti’s hands but the Jedi master did not give in. Deliberately she went very slow. She waited for the right moment and then curled her fingers into the padawans cave. 

The padawan yelped as the two fingers pushed in with force, breaking through her inner barrier. However, the sting of pain was quickly replaced by pure pleasure as the Jedi master knew exactly which buttons to press inside the young Togruta. She felt how the padawan gripped her wrist holding them close to where she so desperately needed them. Ahsoka’s body wriggled in pure bliss as she moaned with pure lust. the red fingers pumping in and out off her tight snatch felt divine. Her warm and wet inner walls clutching tightly around them as they fondled her insides. The teasing off her clit guiding her to a state of ecstasy no words could ever describe. 

However, Shaak Ti felt the hesitation inside the padawan in her lap. Ahsoka’s subconscious still fighting the feeling of pure bliss. The master Jedi curled her fingers deeper and pushed another finger inside the tight snatch. She stirred up the padawan pushing against the warm inner walls filled with hypersensitive nerve-ends. Her other fingers began pinching and flicking the soft clitoris. the little bundle of nerve-ends was swollen with pleasure.

Master Shaak Ti did everything she could to ease her mind, never did anyone endured her touch for this long. The burning lust creeping into her body as she tried to finish the enduring padawan. Focussing her mind she pumped and curled her fingers like never before causing Ahsoka to scream out until finally, she embraced it. 

Her body began convulsing violently while she desperately gasped for air. Shaak Ti kept her stimulating off the young padawan going, guiding her through her powerful orgasm. Screaming out in pure pleasure she arched her body up, her hands squeezed master Shaak Ti’s wrists while her inner walls clenched around the fingers. The padawan exploded, her eyes rolled back into her head as finally her body released everything and drenched Shaak Ti’s hands in the warm love juice.

The two Jedi fell back on the cushion. Exhausted Ahsoka collapsed onto Shaak Ti, her head resting on the soft breasts as she felt the fingers retreating from her crotch. The master Jedi embraced the young padawan, caressing her drained body as she slowly came back to her senses only to fall into a deep sleep.

Ahsoka felt the soft touches on her lekku, the gentle fondling waking her up back up after the intense ritual. To her surprise, a ray of sunlight was already shining into her eyes. Suddenly she realised what she had gone through during the night, her eyes widened and she jumped up. “Oh no, Oh no.” She murmured as she felt her legs almost collapse under her own weight. she fell back and sat down on the meditation cushion.

The master Jedi got up and placed her hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders. “Rest padawan you’re body is still recovering.” Shaak Ti said before pulling Ahsoka back down to lay down beside her. 

Ahsoka looked up at Shaak Ti who sat next to her the jittering of her eyes marking her restlessness. “I should go, master Shaak Ti, master Skywalker must be looking for me.” She said with a sense of urgency in her voice but Shaak Ti only smiled as she gazed down on the young padawan. 

“It’s okay Ahsoka just rest for a few more hours I will inform master Skywalker you meditated with me. Now rest.” The master whispered before Ahsoka fell in a deep sleep for a few hours. 

When she woke up Master Shaak Ti was nowhere to be seen. It was in the afternoon and Ahsoka felt a portion of her strength had returned. slowly she got up before she dressed and walked out of the room. 

She was hurrying back towards her room when all of a sudden when she ran around a corner she almost bumped into master Skywalker and Shaak Ti.

“oh there you are snips, I knew you weren’t going to the library yesterday.” Skywalker chuckled towards his padawan.

Ahsoka’s eyes widened and a drop of sweat ran down her forehead. “I.. I can explain master.”

To her surprise, Anakin laughed it off. “It’s okay Ahsoka, master Shaak Ti told me everything, it’s good you meditate with different masters just tell me next time okay?” 

She let out a deep sigh before looking up to the masters “Yes master. She told you everything?” 

“I have told your master how strong your connection is with the force and that I would very much enjoy meditating with you in the future.” Shaak Ti explained.

“But please excuse me, I have to go now.” She said before walking off.

“Come on Ahsoka we got a mission from the council.”

Anakin said before the duo went towards the war room Ahsoka looking over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading if you did leave a comment I would love to hear from you!  
> Always feel free to leave any sort of requests or suggestions.
> 
> Hope to see you next time!!!


End file.
